


Tony Stark Created Social Media Accounts

by alizziema (orphan_account)



Series: The Avengers are dorks and I refuse to believe otherwise [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Needs New Friends, But I'm told it's funny, Clint's an idiot, Clint’s on crack, Everybody loves Steve, F/M, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm starting a petition, Laura Barton’s a savage, Let sam marry kfc, One Big Happy Family, Peter and Shuri Friendship, Peter and Shuri are iconic, Peter is a Gen Z icon, Peter's a cute lil bean, Poor Vision, Sam and bucky friendship, Sam's an idiot, Snapchat usage, Steve’s in denial, The Avengers discover social media, Tony Stark is a savage, Twitter usage, fight me, i don’t know what I’m doing with my life, i'm trash, semi crack, seriously, this is just self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alizziema
Summary: Tony Stark@therealtonystarkReplying to @hawkeyeofthetigerWell I’m sorry, but you have a very misleading and honestly stupid name.18.3KReplies256KRetweets411KLikesClint Barton@hawkeyeofthetigerReplying to @therealtonystarkAt least I didn’t get maimed by a 16-year-old girl.20.3KReplies276KRetweets412KLikesTony Stark@therealtonystarkReplying to @hawkeyeofthetigerFuck you Barton.22.9KReplies307KRetweets455KLikesClint Barton@hawkeyeofthetigerReplying to @therealtonystarkYes. Fuck me....That’s what she said.23.6KReplies346KRetweets561KLikesORTony and the Avengers create social media accounts and chaos ensues.





	1. Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new original story on Wattpad~ I promise you won’t be disappointed haha
> 
> https://my.w.tt/K5MrfXsosQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Fuck language. 
> 
> **20.6K** Replies **319K** Retweets **427K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Well I’m sorry, but you have a very misleading and honestly stupid name.
> 
>  **18.3K** Replies **256K** Retweets **411K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
>  **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> At least I didn’t get maimed by a 16-year-old girl.
> 
>  **20.3K** Replies **276K** Retweets **412K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Fuck you Barton.
> 
>  **22.9K** Replies **307K** Retweets **455K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
>  **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Yes. Fuck me.
> 
> ...
> 
> That’s what she said.
> 
>  **23.6K** Replies **346K** Retweets **561K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note before we start off, this chapter is a whooole experimental chapter, and it's short because it took fUCKING FOREVER TO FORMAT HOLY SHIT
> 
> AND AFTER AN HOUR OF EDITING IT STILL ISN'T RIGHT
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **HHHHHHH--**

**Tony Stark** @therealtonystark 

Do you ever just sit down and stare out the window and wonder why you’re here? I did today. Today was a great day.

6/29/18, 7:26 PM

 **963K** Retweets **1M** Likes

> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Aw, I’m glad :) You must’ve really liked those smoothies I made for you then.
> 
> **10.1K** Replies **150K** Retweets **301K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark
> 
> Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Don’t patronize me, Barton.
> 
> **16K** Replies **199K** Retweets **270K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> What? I’m just making an assumption. I know laxatives compliment chocolate nicely.
> 
> **29K** Replies **301K** Retweets **554K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark
> 
> Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Fuck you.
> 
> **34.3K** Replies **406K** Retweets **572K** Likes

**Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon

I fucking love KFC. It’s the best thing in the world. I could die from eating too much of their fried chicken and be content with my life. It’s so good.

#MarryMeKFC

6/29/18, 11:36 PM

 **532K** Retweets **989K** Likes

 

 **Bucky Barnes** @heyzeusman  
Replying to @oneandonlyfalcom

Thoughts with Sam lmao

 **12.3K** Replies **400K** Retweets **671K** Likes

 

 **meme** @justameme  
Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon

why the fuck is this me

 **209** Replies **576** Retweets **1.2K** Likes

 

 **Mckenzie Malloway** @booknerd21  
Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon

I love Sam so much oh my god XD

 **79** Replies **202** Retweets **778** Likes

 **JustKevin** @kevinninx  
Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon

Dude are you drunk lmfao

@oneandonlyfalcon liked this tweet  
**399** Replies **439** Retweets **975** Likes

 

 **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
Replying to @kevinninx

I don’t know.

 **1.7K** Replies **17K** Retweets **37K** Likes

 **Spider-Man** @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know in advance that I’m going to be taking a small vacation, so I won’t be around too much for the next week. Sorry! But don’t worry, @disneyprincesshuri will be giving the suit some sick upgrades, so I’ll be back in business as soon as I get back. Stay safe everyone!

6/30/18, 11:16 AM

 **541K** Retweets **903K** Likes

> **Shuri** @disneyprincesshuri  
>  Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey
> 
> You know it! Can’t wait to have you back in Wakanda :)
> 
> **11.3K** Replies **321K** Retweets **562K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Spider-Man** @friendlyneighborhoodspidey
> 
> Can’t wait to be back :)
> 
> **10.8K** Replies **343K** Retweets **586K** Likes

**aspiderfan** @spideymanistheman  
Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Am I the only one who’s living for this friendship??? Like holy shit I was not expecting this to be a thing

 **59 Replies** **330** Retweets **413** Likes

 

 **Michelle Jones** @mysticalmj  
Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Don’t get yourself killed, nerd. 

@friendlyneighborhoodspidey liked this tweet  
**57** Replies **265** Retweets **514** Likes

 

 **Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair  
Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Have fun dude! And don’t let T’Challa kill you lmao

@friendlyneighborhoodspidey liked this tweet  
**46** Replies **301** Retweets **525** Likes

 

 **Jenny** @justasmalltowngirl  
Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Gen Z icons unite omg this makes me so happy

 **34** Replies **291** Retweets **612** Likes

 

 **Flash Thompson** @nottheguyfromjusticeleague  
Replying to @friendlyneighborhoodspidey

Dude I want your life.

Please.

Give it to me.

@friendlyneighborhoodspidey liked this tweet  
**59** Replies **632** Retweets **717** Likes

 

 **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger

WHAT THE FUCK

THERE’S A FUCKING TIGER OR LION OR SOME SHIT IN MY ROOM

THIS IS NOT YOUR LAAAAND

GOOOOOOO—

6/30/18, 1:29 PM

 **689K** Retweets **1.2M** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> You mean Ruth? She’s a present I got for you, cuz of your name. Don’t be too mean to her, she gets real feisty.
> 
> **19.1K** Replies **294K** Retweets **419K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK?? I GET THE LAXATIVES WERE BAD BUT THIS IS ABUSE
> 
> **17.2K** Replies **237K** Retweets **399K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Language.
> 
> **21.1K** Replies **322K** Retweets **457K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Fuck language. 
> 
> **20.6K** Replies **319K** Retweets **427K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Well I’m sorry, but you have a very misleading and honestly stupid name.
> 
> **18.3K** Replies **256K** Retweets **411K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> At least I didn’t get maimed by a 16-year-old girl.
> 
> **20.3K** Replies **276K** Retweets **412K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Fuck you Barton.
> 
> **22.9K** Replies **307K** Retweets **455K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Yes. Fuck me.
> 
> ...
> 
> That’s what she said.
> 
> **23.6K** Replies **346K** Retweets **561K** Likes
> 
> **Michelle Jones** @mysticalmj  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> ;)
> 
> @hawkeyeofthetiger liked this tweet  
>  **265** Replies **949** Retweets **1.5K** Likes

 

 **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon

WHO LIVES IN AN ICE CHAMBER NO ONE HAS SEEN

SERGEANT BUCKY

6/30/18, 5:26 PM

 **755K** Retweets **1.1M** Likes

> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon
> 
> ABNORMALLY OLD AND SCRUFFY IS HE
> 
> SERGEANT BUCKY
> 
> **12.3K** Replies **679K** Retweets **809K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> IF CHAOS AND BLOODSHED IS SOMETHING YOU WISH
> 
> SERGEANT BUCKY
> 
> **13.5K** Replies **715K** Retweets **833K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon
> 
> START SPEAKING IN RUSSIAN AND CALL HIM A BITCH
> 
> SERGEANT BUCKY
> 
> **13.4K** Replies **726K** Retweets **839K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> SERGEANT BUCKY, SERGEANT BUCKY
> 
> SERGEAAAANT BUCKYYY
> 
> do do do do do doo do doo
> 
> **13.7K** Replies **846K** Retweets **877K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Natasha Romanoff** @justcallmenat  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> You both are idiots.
> 
> @hawkeyeofthetiger and @oneandonlyfalcon liked this tweet  
>  **13.7K** Replies **754K** Retweets **896K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @justcallmenat
> 
> Weren’t we always?
> 
> **14K** Replies **733K** Retweets **877K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Natasha Romanoff** @justcallmenat  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Yes, I’m just reiterating it because it seemed to be an appropriate reminder.
> 
> **13.9K** Replies **741K** Retweets **865K** Likes
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @justcallmenat
> 
> Oof, big words. Aboooort
> 
> **14.3K** Replies **772K** Retweets **891K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> HAHHH. That’s funny. I like the part about calling him a bitch.
> 
> **14.1K** Replies **769K** Retweets **901K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Natasha Romanoff** @justcallmenat  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Of course you do.
> 
> **14.2K** Replies **758K** Retweets **878K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Ikr? I’m very proud of that
> 
> **13.9K** Replies **765K** Retweets **889K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> I have to admit, that made me laugh much harder than it should’ve
> 
> **14.5K** Replies **779K** Retweets **894K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon
> 
> BAHAHA, Steve just texted me that it made him laugh too but he didn’t want to post it on twitter because he didn’t want Bucky to know he laughed.
> 
> Sucker.
> 
> **14.6K** Replies **801K** Retweets **922K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> TONY YOU SON OF A BITCH LMAO
> 
> **14.4K** Replies **798K** Retweets **919K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Dammmn, you just did that didn’t you
> 
> (I fucking love Steve)
> 
> **14.2K** Replies **802K** Retweets **912K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @oneandonlyfalcon
> 
> Yup. Now I say we go get some shawarma and celebrate the old man roasts
> 
> **14.4K** Replies **811K** Retweets **921K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Hell yeah! Drinks are on me :)
> 
> **14.5K** Replies **812K** Retweets **929K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> Nice, who else is in? Sam, Nat?
> 
> **14.1K** Replies **801K** Retweets **915K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Sam Wilson** @oneandonlyfalcon  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> Fuck yeah, there's going to be drinks. Why wouldn't I be?
> 
> **14.2K** Replies **799K** Retweets **912K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Natasha Romanoff** @justcallmenat  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> ..what the hell, sure. I'll go.
> 
> **14.3K** Replies **819K** Retweets **946K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @therealtonystark  
>  Replying to @justcallmenat
> 
> Sweet! We got a whole gang going. What a nice, wholesome gathering.
> 
> Date time is 7 
> 
> **14.5K** Replies **894K** Retweets **935K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Clint Barton** @hawkeyeofthetiger  
>  Replying to @therealtonystark
> 
> We'll meet you there :)
> 
> **14.1K** Replies **901K** Retweets **989K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Bucky Barnes** @heyzeusman  
>  Replying to @hawkeyeofthetiger
> 
> ...sigh.
> 
> **14.1K** Replies **831K** Retweets **927K** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Bucky Barnes** @heyzeusman  
>  Replying to @heyzeusman
> 
> I need new friends.
> 
> **14.7K** Replies **871K** Retweets **1M** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Again, I know it's short, but you'd be surprised how long this took to make. My hands are crying..
> 
> Any suggestions for stuff for this one? I was thinking having multiple chapters per social media platform and having it rotate or something...and ofc obviously this chapter iiiis going to be the worst because this is completely experimental as I stated at the beginning. I've never tried writing something like this before haha 
> 
> But I hope the quality of the jokes made up for the lack of length? I'm also pretty drained from school starting and the fact that I have three auditions coming up.
> 
> Lord save me.


	2. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s gaze then shifted, looking momentarily down from Bucky and Clint to his cup to add a bit more sugar. Taking a small sip he glanced up towards Sam and saw him with his phone, eyes widening in shock. Reaching a hand out in a futile effort to block the recording, he opened his mouth to say something and promptly choked on his tea, the liquid spilling out from his mouth, some squirting out of his nose, and knot his pants and jacket. Face reddening, he set the cup down and faced away from the camera, coughing into his arm.
> 
> Snorting, Sam covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the noise. Seeing that Steve’s face was red, he let out a small laugh and said, “Oh Steve, you poor, innocent fool.” Shaking his head and laughing, he turned off the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK BITCHES!

7/1/18, 9:42 AM

**Clint Barton updated his story**  
 _10 min ago_

“ _Nants ingonya ma ba ki thi ba ba~_ ”

Tony Stark slowly awakened to the sound of a lone voice, it’s singing echoing throughout his floor. Blinking the sleepy blur out of his vision and gently wiping his eyes with a hand, he slowly shifted into a sitting position. 

“What the hell...” he muttered to himself, voice raspy from a lack of use. Looking around, he noticed nothing particularly out of place. The only thing that seemed to be wrong was that the Lion King was playing obnoxiously loud through his speakers. _If this is Clint’s idea of a comeback he’s really losing his game,_ Tony thought with a snort.

Glancing up at the ceiling, he spoke, “FRIDAY, can you turn off the music?”

He waited a few moments.

“FRIDAY?”

No response.

A beat passed.

“Fucking Barton,” he growled angrily, throwing the sheets off of himself and stomping out of his room. Although this wasn’t something too big of a prank, it certainly was annoying. This was one of his lucky days in which he had no meeting to attend, and no self-sacrificing, reckless teenagers to worry about. He had planned to sleep in, and the fact that his sleep was disturbed really pissed him off. Setting a hand on the handle of his door, he could’ve sworn he heard a snicker from the ceiling, but he dismissed it as a sound effect from the music. 

As Tony opened the door, he saw something he would never be able to forget, even in death. 

“ _It’s the circle of life~_ ”

Clint Barton, face painted and shirtless, was sitting on top of an elephant’s head in the middle of his living room, with the tiger he bought for the little shit roaming around and tearing up his furniture.

“ _And it moves us all~_ ”

The elephant gave a loud roar that reverberated through his skull, and he had to clamp a hand over his ear to block out all the noise. Clint extended his arms out once the elephant’s roar ceased and threw large handfuls of feathers out onto the floor. Tony could only stare in horror.

“ _Through despair and hope~_ ”

Whistling, Clint motioned for the elephant to start moving, and it quickly responded by moving in a circle, it’s feet making loud thumps against the ground as it shifted. The tiger purred absentmindedly on the now torn up couch, thoroughly enjoying chewing through a particular piece of fabric. _M-My couch,_ Tony thought to himself, his heart lurching with a pang of sadness.

“ _Through faith and love~_ ”

Shifting his position, Clint now stood on top of the elephant’s head, chest hair shown in fully glory, and poured a bottle of water onto his head. His swooped his arms and swayed with the music in his ( _twisted, revolting, disgusting_ ) interpretation of the song.

“ _Till we find our place~_ ”

Seeing Clint take his bow off from his back, Tony could feel himself pale. _If this little shit decides to blow up my floor, I swear to god—_

_BOOM!_

“ _On the path unwinding~_ ”

_BOOM!_

Oh god, glitter was _everywhere—_

_BOOM!_

“ _In the circle~_ ”

Elephant now facing forward, Clint turned and shifted onto the elephant’s back, standing tall and proud with the abomination he’d created. Facing forward, he had the audacity to smirk at Tony as the final line of the song played.

“ _The circle of life~_ ”

Pressing a button, confetti exploded out into the room as the final beat of the song played. Clint threw his arms out and his head up, smiling wide. 

It was only when the song ended he realized the chuckling from the ceiling wasn’t from the song. 

Looking up, he saw two hands and a phone replacing a vent cover in his ceiling, shaking with laughter. _Fucking Sam—wait. A phone?_

Tony’s eyes widened almost comically from the realization.

“BARTON, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHI—“

~~~~

7/2/18, 10:43 AM

**Spider-Man updated his story**  
 _5 min ago_

Making sure his mask was fully on, Peter set his phone in the corner of the room and hit record. Slipping on sunglasses he walked back over to his place by the oven, and opened the door, holding on to the handle. To his right sat Shuri on a stool, with the same pair of sunglasses on her face and a trombone. Seeing her glance back at him, he made eye contact with her, giving a small, sharp nod, and turning to look back out in front of him. She shifted to look forward, and took a breath.

They played in perfect harmony, Peter keeping the beat of the song, and Shuri keeping the melody. It felt like a symphony had been created, and Peter could feel the pure art running through his veins and to the handle of the stove, fueling his energy as he played. 

This was it.

_Art._

But all good things must come to an end.

Just a few moments later, the song had finished. Peter looked up into the air as the final note had been played, praising the Lord for giving him the opportunity to play such a masterpiece. As he continued to look up into the air, he faintly registered Shuri speaking to the camera.

“Reviving dead memes since 2018,” she said softly, expression blank and mouth stretched into a thin line.

Shifting at the back of the room could be heard, and a door opened. Okoye stood off-camera, jaw dropped and staring at the sight she saw before her.

“What the ever-loving _fuck._ ”

Peter promptly burst into laughter, Shuri following soon after. Covering his mouth with a hand, he quickly walked over to his camera and ended the video, giggling as he did so, with only one thought on his mind.

_Poor Okoye._

~~~~

7/2/18, 11:15 AM

**Shuri updated her story**  
 _12 min ago_

Tapping record on her phone, Shuri looked at the camera with a serious expression, holding a violin with her left hand and the bow in her right. Placing the bow on the strings, she started to play.

“ _Do do do do do do~_ ”

Peter popped up in the video next to her, mask covering his face, and holding a handheld keyboard. He glanced briefly at the keys and placed his fingers on them, playing a similar melody as to the one Shuri played.

“ _Do do do do do doo do~_ ”

In the middle of Shuri and Peter appeared T’Challa, holding a microphone. He briefly glanced back at them and shifted his collar, before bringing the microphone up to his mouth. Looking back at the camera he took in a breath.

A beat.

A karaoke file played in the background as T’Challa began to sing.

“ _IF you mess with my shit, I will break you~_ ”

A single loud cackle from Peter could be heard before the video ended.

~~~~

7/2/18, 5:41 PM

**Wanda Maximoff updated her story**  
 _17 min ago_

Pressing record, Wanda held the phone out towards Vision as he stood in the middle of the living room of his apartment. 

“You ready babe?” She asked with a wide smile, laughter eminent in her tone. Vision sighed heavily, making her giggle.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” he said softly, looks down at the ground. He briefly rubbed his temples before looking up at the camera with a slightly pained expression.

Wanda started to laugh a bit harder seeing his expression, and managed to giggle out, “It’s recording.” 

Nodding slightly, Vision begrudgingly grabbed an empty can of Sprite from the table next to him. 

“This bitch empty. Yeet,” he said in a monotone, weakly throwing the can onto the ground next to him. He stared at the camera with a dead expression, and Wanda zoomed in on his face.

Not being able to hold the expression for long, he broke off into a smile and looked to the side, laughing softly and saying, “I hate you so much.” 

Laughing loudly, Wanda zoomed the video out to its original size with a wide smile. “I love you too,” she said with a giggle and ended the video.

~~~~

7/3/18, 1:45 PM

**Sam Wilson updated his story**  
 _10 min ago_

Tapping record on his phone, Sam zoomed in on Bucky and Clint talking at a table outside at a café together. 

“Steve always denies that him and Buckarino have a bromance, and I say,” Sam shifted the camera to Steve sitting at a table a few feet away from Bucky and Clint, wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and sipping tea, “you lie, Steve. You’re a fucking _liar._ ” Breaking off into laughter, Sam zoomed in closer on Steve’s face.

“Like, look at this dude. What even is this, a stakeout? This guy’s in full incognito mode,” he said, ignoring the stares of the people around him and cackling loudly. 

Steve’s gaze then shifted, looking momentarily down from Bucky and Clint to his cup to add a bit more sugar. Taking a small sip he glanced up towards Sam and saw him with his phone, eyes widening in shock. Reaching a hand out in a futile effort to block the recording, he opened his mouth to say something and promptly choked on his tea, the liquid spilling out from his mouth, some squirting out of his nose, and knot his pants and jacket. Face reddening, he set the cup down and faced away from the camera, coughing into his arm.

Snorting, Sam covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the noise. Seeing that Steve’s face was red, he let out a small laugh and said, “Oh Steve, you poor, innocent fool.” Shaking his head and laughing, he turned off the camera.

~~~~

7/4/18, 12:31 PM

**Tony Stark updated his story**  
 _8 min ago_

Tony smiled warmly at the camera, hands clasped by his waist and expression slightly forced. 

“Hello Barton. It has come to my attention that you truly are not going to give up this pointless prank war,” he said with an infomercial-esque tone and started walking to the left, the camera following him. “Now although I don’t personally see the point of this, I refuse to sit back and allow you to win,” he then stopped, and his gaze shifted down. The camera panned down in response, only to reveal Cooper and Lila, Clint’s children, sitting on the floor with their legs cris-crossed and bright smiles painting their innocent faces. Tony kneeled down next to them with a warm smile and said gently, “Hello there, children. Could you both do me a favor and tell the camera who your favorite superhero is?”

“ _Iron Man!!_ ” both children shouted in unison, smiling brightly and grabbing Iron Man drawings the two had worked on earlier. Tony smiled approvingly at the children and then looked at the camera with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

“How much farther will you let this go, Barton? It’s your choice,” the billionaire said, eyes filled with mischief. Glancing up slightly, Tony nodded slightly to signal the video could be ended.

Smiling in response, Laura Barton let go of the phone screen, and ended the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this one! I personally had a LOT of fun writing this chapter~ Let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you have any other suggestions for this story!
> 
> Now, for some real talk. So last chapter I said I would update in a week, and this is quite obviously more than a week later. I’m not going to make excuses, and instead I’m actually thinking that two weeks is a good time frame for me. Well, one to two weeks, depending on how busy the week is. I had a lot of auditions and rehearsals this past couple of weeks and I still have a few more auditions to prepare for so my stress still isn’t fully gone yet ;-;
> 
> Also, SHAMELESS PLUG! I’ve uploaded an original story on my Wattpad, and I would LOVE if you guys checked it out! It’s something I’m extremely proud of, and if you like the stuff I’ve been doing on here, you’ll definitely like what’s on there. It’s called Project CerX93, and my username is the same on there and it is here.
> 
> Here’s the link for easy finding~ https://my.w.tt/Eh3RfE5esQ
> 
> And that’s all for this week! I’ll see you all next chapter~


End file.
